


The Unexpected Winner Or When Leo Lost

by Amelie_Jones



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Because Donnie had a tranquilizer dart why not a paralyzation dart, Gen, I tried to keep Donnie’s odd yet eloquent way of speaking, One Shot, Running Race, Turtle Tots (TMNT), it worked out great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelie_Jones/pseuds/Amelie_Jones
Summary: I posted this little story to celebrate ROTTMNT as a whole since the finale of the show came a few days ago. I just heard about it now, August 8th, but I own the series and it notifies me a little late... anyways, I’m sad it’s over but can’t wait to see what Nickelodeon or whatever does next with everyone’s fav neetleteetles! Hope you liked the story! Bye!
Kudos: 38





	The Unexpected Winner Or When Leo Lost

“Whoever runs past that pillar over there first, wins!” The slider shouts.   
Mikey looked excited, but Donnie rolled his eyes at his twin and Raph sighed. “So competitive.”   
They indulged in Leo’s game anyway though.  
“Onetwothreego!” shouted Leo, and shot off like a bullet with his brothers right behind him.   
“Can’t pass me!” Leo called.  
“What are you, tortoises? Keep up!” he snickered.   
“It’s no use. He’s going to win.” said Raph, huffing and puffing.   
Leo heard this and he started singing “I’m winnin’... I’m winnin!”   
“You should not have said that, Raph. You know everything goes to his head.” Donnie grumbled.   
“Nyaaaa!” Leo looked back at them and stuck his tongue out before turning back around.   
Donnie groaned “If only there was a way to—“ but then he stopped and a smirk graced his features. The soft shell came to halt.   
“What’re ya doin’ Donnie? You’re gonna lose an’ then you’ll never hear th’ end of it from Le—“ The snapper cried, slowing down. “Just you watch, my glorious fool. Witness your dear brother’s triumph over his one and only twin, and sav-or it.”   
Donnie pulled out his bo staff. “I’m pretty sure ‘savor’ is one word, bro.” Raph griped.   
His younger brother ignored him. He pointed the tip of tech enhanced weapon at Leo’s legs and pressed a button. A dart shot out, and hit its mark.   
“I’m gonna win, and then I’m gonna rub it in all of your—“ the slider was saying but then his legs gave way and he hit the ground. “Ow.” he moaned. “What happened to my legs? I can’t move them...!” Donnie burst into laughter. “It’s a temporary paralyzation dart, my friend, and you just got Donnie’d!” He did a little victory dance now, as the unlucky slider pouted from the sewer floor.   
“Wait, so who won?” Raph asked. “Me!” came Mikey’s voice from a little ways ahead.   
He seemed surprised at this since he usually came in last.   
“I’m the winner!”

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this little story to celebrate ROTTMNT as a whole since the finale of the show came a few days ago. I just heard about it now, August 8th, but I own the series and it notifies me a little late... anyways, I’m sad it’s over but can’t wait to see what Nickelodeon or whatever does next with everyone’s fav neetle  
> teetles! Hope you liked the story! Bye!


End file.
